Forever And Always
by christian95
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee remember when they first got together


**Hello to all of you my friends this is my new story my first Jacob x Renesmee I hope you all enjoy and please be kind :)**

**~enjoy~ **

_**:**__As we lay in bed I can't help but look down at her sleeping form my god is she beautiful it never ceases to amaze me how a guy like me can get a girl like her her beautiful brown hair her angelic face every inch of her is amazing she amazes me to no end I can't even fathom life without her she is my everything my heart and soul I remember when we first met when we first made eye contact I knew she was the one for me the our souls had bonded for eternity I remember the first time we kissed it was as if a million fireworks had gone off at once it felt like nothing I have ever felt before sure I loved Bella very much but I knew from the very first time she met Edward she and him were destined to be I remember when she got married it hurt worse than any pain that I have ever experienced but I knew it was meant to be fate had destined for them to be together I remember thinking I could never love again but then I met Renesmee and something just clicked we imprinted on each other and from then on out we were inseparable and later on down the line I watched her grow from the bright eyed little child that I had met to the beautiful amazing woman she is today:_

"Hey Jacob" asks Renesmee in a curious tone

"Yes my sweet" responds Jacob

"Do you remember the first time we began dating?" asks Renesmee

Jacob chuckles lightly at the memory

"Yes I do how could I forget the look on your dads face was priceless"_ answers back Jacob _

_{__It was a sunny day yet cold autumn afternoon the leafs falling off the tree's as Renesmee sits on a large boulder as she watches the sunset "Hey Nessie" says Jacob from behind Renesmee "Jacob!?" responds Renesmee as she runs towards Jacob grabbing him into a tight hug Jacob laughs slightly "easy there kiddo" responds Jacob "sorry" says Renesmee blushing slightly "so….what's been going on lately" asks Jacob as he sits on top of the boulder patting the spot next to him signaling for her to sit down beside him she sits next to him telling him what's been happening since the last visit by the time they finally stop they are laughing uncontrollably "so mom says for a vampire you sure are getting slow old timer" Renesmee says as she tells Jacob all the stuff that has happened while he was away Jacob laughs so hard he almost loses balance on the boulder "it's good to know most things haven't changed while I was a way" "yeah you should really stick around more often" Jacob smiles at Renesmee "actually I was thinking about doing just that" replies Jacob "really?" responds Renesmee in a happy cheerful tone "yes" responds Jacob "yay!" screams Renesmee as she grabs Jacob in yet another tight hug "you are going to squeeze the life out of me I swear" chuckles Jacob "oops sorry again" replies Renesmeee as she blushes once more they then sit there in comfortable silence as they look at the falling sun "Hey Jacob" asks Renesmee "yes Nessie?" responds Jacob "I have had something I have wanted to say for a long time" says Renesmee "what is it Nessie?" responds Jacob "I…..I….Ll..ov..e…y….o…u stutters out Renesmee "please don't hate me Jacob I am so sorry" responds Renesmee as she chokes back a sob "shush" responds Jacob as he places a finger on her lips __"__I love you too I have always loved you" "really?" responds Renesmee as she smiles "yes I was just scared you wouldn't love me back" replies Jacob "oh Jacob I love you" responds Renesmee as she and Jacob kisses while the sun goes down the memory fades into the time she told her parents "so in short mom and dad me and Jacob are in love and want to be together we just want your acceptance and blessing " Bella approves "anything to make you happy baby girl as long as your happy I am happy" responds Bella "so what about it dad?" Edward's eye twitches slightly as he looks at Jacob who just smiles at him "don't make me have to call aunt Alice" warns Renesmee in a playful voice "okay fine I give you my blessing just you?" Edward points at Jacob "you take care of my daughter if anything happens I swear I will find you and take you down got that" replies Edward in a protective manner "I promise you she will never come to harm on my watch" Jacob smiles as Renesmee sits next to him and they kiss} _

"_I thought for sure he was going to do a battle to the death righ__t then and there" responds Renesmee _

"_Jacob promise me we will always be together" asks Renesmee _

"_Forever and always my love" responds Jacob _

_They then kiss and embrace each other as they fall asleep in one another's arms _


End file.
